imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talkshows/I'm A Speedrunner 3
The I'm A Speedrunner 3 talkshow podcasts were uploaded in video form on the SpyroSpeedruns YouTube channel separate from the dedicated tournament channel. Podcast 1 - December 15, 2010 *Host: Ratchet5 *Guests: CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64 and RabidWombatJR. The first I'm A Speedrunner Talkshow takes place early in Round 1 of I'm A Speedrunner with the host and guests discussing who should be given each award. As not many matches have been uploaded at the time it was recorded, some awards are given based only on publicly uploaded matches while others are given based on competitor participation. Another thing that is discussed is predictions on who would most likely win IAS 3 which gets brought up in a future talkshow. Awards *Most Exciting Match: TheAFH013 vs Ratchet5 *Most Proactive Player: Yogamoanyo *Most Boring Match: DrShemp vs GamerLP1 *Biggest Fail: CrystalFissure missing a train *Most Unexpected Victory/Loss: TheAFH013/Ratchet5 *Fastest Runner: LukeRF44 *Slowest Runner: LBPNews1 *Most Proactive Group: Group A *Laziest Group: Group L *Group of Death: Group G Podcast 2 - December 21, 2010 *Host: Mr100PercentGamer *Guests: RabidWombatJR, TheAFH013 and XtremeVideoGamer321 As the second talkshow recorded during Round 1 of IAS 3, competitors that qualified for the next round as well as the ones eliminated are noted as an addition to the awards. A new award known as "The Machine King" award makes its first appearance based based on the competitor it was named after, TheMachineKing, who was caught cheating in all three of his Round 1 matches. This award makes future appearances given to the competitors who had the "Biggest Fail". Awards *Most Exciting Match: Mr100PercentGamer vs TheStickKid *Most Proactive Player: RabidWombatJR, TheMachineking, TheStickKid, Mrthingus *Most Boring Match: Anything from Group D *Most Unexpected Victory: RabidWombatJR vs Tealgamemaster *Fastest Runner: Lapogne36 *Slowest Runner: MrFraserFilms2009 *Most Proactive Group: Group I, Group L *Laziest Group: Group C *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: TheMachineKing cheating on all 3 of his matches Podcast 3 - December 24, 2010 *Host: Ratchet5 *Guests: Mowmowclub2, Bionicle2809 and NIN1OD0. Not much different from prior talkshows with awards and discussions who will qualify for Round 2. One thing to note is that only one match was uploaded since the last talkshow. Awards *Most Exciting Match: NIN1OD0 vs Mr100PercentGamer *Most Proactive Player: Crash41596 *Most Boring Match: Ratchet5 vs CrashtoHedgehog *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: CrashtoHedgehog *Most Unexpected Victory/Loss: Ratchet5 vs CrashtoHedgehog *Most Unfair Loss: CrashBandiSpyro12 vs CrashtoHedgehog *Fastest Runner: ZeppelinG1993 *Slowest Runner: Zanar *Most Proactive Group: Group K *Laziest Group: Group H Podcast 4 - December 29, 2010 *Host: Mr100PercentGamer *Guests: Bionicle2809, TheAFH013 and LukeRF44 Nearing the end of Round 1, the majority of the talkshow is spent on predicting who would win in each of the remaining matches while the awards are swiftly given out. Awards *Most Exciting Match: Ratchet5 vs TheAFH013 vs CrashBandiSpyro12 (Group G Triple Threat) *Most Proactive Player: SpyroJam86 *Most Boring Match: Bionicle2809 vs NeoBrio325 *Most Unexpected Victory/Loss: TheAFH013/CrashBandiSpyro12 (Group G Triple Threat) *Fastest Runner: Lapogne36 *Slowest Runner: ImNotADoctor5 *Most Proactive Group: Group C *Laziest Group: Group D *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: CrashBandiSpyro12 Podcast 5 - January 1, 2011 *Host: Ratchet5 *Guests: Bionicle2809, CrystalFissure, RabidWombatJR and Yogamoanyo. Aside from the awards, this talkshow was rather controversy-centric, as it discussed the match of TheAFH013 vs Crash41596 in which a glitch occurred near the end of the match. This caused TheAFH013 to lose a match which he led the majority of. This was the match that spurred the Draw rule to compensate for unforeseen events like this. Awards *Most Exciting Match: LukeRF44 vs. Mr100PercentGamer *Most Boring Match: TheAFH013 vs. Crash41596 *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: ScourgeandMephiles93 repeatedly failing to perform the swimming in the air glitch. *Most Unfair Loss: TheAFH013 losing to Crash41596. *Fastest Runner: Mr100PercentGamer *Slowest Runner: ScourgeandMephiles93 Podcast 6 - January 10, 2011 *Host: Ratchet5 *Guests: TheStickKid, Mowmowclub2 and Nintendogen64. Awards *Most Exciting Match: ZeppelinG1993 vs MrFinlandboy *Most Boring Match: Hester3001 vs Lapogne36 *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: Yogamoanyo getting a game over *Most Unfair Loss: TheAFH013 losing his rematch against Crash41596 *Fastest Runner: NIN1OD0 *Slowest Runner: Bionicle2809 Podcast 7 - January 17, 2011 *Host: Ratchet5 *Guests: RabidWombatJR, Mowmowclub2, Mallqui123, DessertMonkeyJK, Nintendogen64 and Crash41596. Awards *Most Exciting Match: Nintendogen64 vs. Elvisman2000 *Most Boring Match: Crash41596 vs. Tealgamemaster *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: Tealgamemaster dying repeatedly against Spike *Most Unfair Loss: Nintendogen64 losing against Lapogne36 *Fastest Runner: Lapogne36 *Slowest Runner: Tealgamemaster *Funniest Match: Nintendogen64 vs. Lapogne36 *Most Serious Business Match: ZeppelinG1993 vs. Ratchet5 Podcast 8 - February 28, 2011 *Host: Nintendogen64 In this podcast, Nintendogen64 went over the predictions made for each competitor before and after the tournament. The redictions were made by Ratchet5 on December 10, 2010 and showed how he thought each competitor would do in the tournament. Category:Talkshow